


mr. & mrs. smith but make it marvel

by herondale 4 (Littlelionman15)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Avengers, F/M, Hacker Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hydra (Marvel), Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Marvel Universe, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protective Steve Rogers, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, captain quake, steve rogers daisy johnson relatioship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/herondale%204
Summary: continuation of my previous fic, augenstern!in a world where the civil names of superheroes are secret, daisy johnson and steve rogers have found love.what happens when a romantic dinner between the two is interrupted by some unwanted guests?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	mr. & mrs. smith but make it marvel

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, you guys! 
> 
> thank you all so much for the feedback on the first chapter! it means so much to me and makes me want to write more & better, and as many of you can relate, that's one of the most precious feelings there are for an aspiring writer. 
> 
> i've taken some inspiration from the plot of mr. & mrs. smith and the idea of these two dating, unaware of the other's identity is from tumblr so all credit should seriously go to that brilliant person. 
> 
> enjoy the read!

The second time they meet is at a protest rally.

It’s not too long after the game-changing day when the Sokovia Accords have been published; both of them were there in the crowd, watching Ellen Nadeer and Gen. Ross praise it – both Daisy and Steve opposing them, and that being yet another thing these star-crossed lovers have in common, even if they were still strangers at that point.

She’d seen him – as if that were a hard task, because Steve Rogers _absolutely_ was someone who’d merge in with the others – when she was in the crowd with Jemma and Fitz; all three of them were holding signs that spoke words which shouldn’t be mentioned if we want to keep it civil here.  
  
His blue eyes gazed at her for a short-lived second as she caught their glance from underneath his cap.  
Her chestnut eyes made his heart beat a little bit faster; and even from that day, Daisy Johnson would be the safe harbor to his sailor traveling a restless sea.

*

_25 minutes before HYDRA.  
  
_

“I could use some help with setting the table!” he called from the kitchen, to which Daisy sighed because she was in the middle of creating an algorithm that would translate Kree for a new set of obelisks she found in a stakeout.  
  
“Skye?” he called, somewhat softer and closer; he was coming to their bedroom, so Daisy exited the programming and entered a random game she’d downloaded – Subway Surfers, of all – and pretended to be annoyed that she’d have to abandon it.

“This only proves my point, babe” she said when she’d put his arm around her shoulders and leaned onto him as they walked to the kitchen, “we need a butler.”

Steve chuckled. He’d been doing that a bit more often recently – there was less tension in their lives nowadays, and if he wasn’t using his spare time from being an art professor at the Brooklyn Academy of Arts, he’d be volunteering in the home from the elderly, after which he’d always return full of a serene feeling that she loved more than anything in the world; it made the clover green in his eyes shine just a little brighter with every smile.

“Again,” he says, looking at her from above, “we’re not getting a butler.”

“Whatever, Mr. Practical.”

_15 minutes before HYDRA._

“My God, Steve” she did her best to make her words comprehensible as she spoke with a mouth full of boxty, the name Mr. Rogers insisted she uses for his family’s recipe for the Irish traditional potato pancakes.  
“If you hadn’t made dessert too, I’d eat you because I’m pretty sure that the only better thing in this world than box-thee (she would pronounce it like this just to see him bite his lip as he suppressed the urge to correct her) are you, you delicious little genius.”

Another chuckle escaped Steve’s rosy lips.

He was watching the woman of his dreams, this goddess that ate boxty with her hands while wearing his red flannel over her pajama.  
What began worrying him is that he’d never get it back, because she was wearing it constantly – like now, over an onesie that had little daisies drawn on it – but those were the sweetest concerns a man could ever have, and he wanted to thank her for it; he wanted to thank her for every second they’d spent together.

The times after the accords were rough.  
Bucky and him had drifted away and Sam was helping Fury on a top-secret mission; add in the fight and the very public – and dramatic, true Stark style – end of the Avengers, and what you had was a lost man, not only out of time, but now out of people to talk to.

But then came Skye.  
He still remembered the day he saw her again, at the protests in DC, and the way she made his heart beat with something that wasn’t rage and disappointment at the whole world – she reminded it of what peace felt like, and he loved her for it.

5 minutes before HYDRA.

The two of them sat on their corner sofa in the position that became their habit at this point – him, sitting up and watching the TV, and her, lying comfortably on his thighs.  
He was caressing her hair when she’d turned off her phone and looked at him with the pair of the most beautiful chestnut eyes, which could gleam with child-like innocence in one second and with deviousness as not even the devil knows of it, in the other.

“Enough saving the world via think thank for the day” she stated. The most unrealistic thing about Steve, she’d told Jemma, was that he was attractive even from this corner. Most people had a double chin; he had a glance that would send the shivers that travel down her spine into a full-on Macarena mode.

“If anyone does save it, though” he leaned in and kissed her forehead, “it will be you.”

Daisy smiled. “As if I’d make a good hero.”

“You’d make an excellent one, my dear.” He spoke with sincerity.

“Agree to disagree. I totally see you as the hero type, though.  
I mean, what thirty-year old spends his time at the nursery home and cheers up seniors when he could be, I don’t know, doing something selfish and vain?”

 _Cheers up seniors_. Well, that was certainly a way of describing what he did when he visited the younger siblings of his classmates and Rebecca, Bucky’s little sister.  
Steve could still remember the anger on Mrs. Buchanan’s face when she’d said that Rebecca must go with him and Steve on a ride in his father’s new car, whether he liked it or not. It wasn’t much, he thought, but this was the closest he was to keeping up with parts of his life before the enlistment, and he enjoyed it.

“And you’d look good in a suit. You know, stars and stripes and that stuff.”

A breath chokes in his throat. “You mean like that Captain America guy?” he asks with a faint smile.

“Oh, right, he’s the one that wears them. I hope you don’t mind that I find him hot though – I mean, let’s be real, God spent like three weeks sculpting that man.”

Steve began laughing, and so did she – until they both noticed a red, laminar beam peeping through their kitchen window.

“Is that a…” she starts, and he wraps his arms around her and picks her up, running through the hallway as quickly as he could to reach the bedroom at the opposite side of the apartment; just as he shuts the door, an explosion is heard.

“What the hell was that?!” she asks once he puts her on the bed.

Wasting no time to properly reply, he gets down on his knees and looks underneath the bed. It takes him around fifteen seconds to grab what was underneath it – a certain vibranium shield with stars and stripes – when he freezes in shock.

He looks at Daisy, who’s turned his back at him as she looks out of the window to analyze the outside situation as she struggles to close her right thigh holster because of her gauntlets. Steve only sees unclear outlines of it all, so he freezes in the moment, trying to soak it all in – what do they do in think tank nowadays?!  
Unless…

“So, babe, you know how much I love you, right? Well sometimes, I say a lie or two, like no, Steve, how dare you accusing me of eating all your popsicles.”  
She finally manages to zip up the holster as she begins turning around.  
“Well, please don’t be mad at me, but I lied to you about something el – WHAT THE HELL IS THAT AND HOW DID YOU GET IT?!”

Steve realizes she saw his shield as he breaks out of the trance.  
“Looks like I wasn’t the only one keeping a secret.”

Another explosion is heard and the walls begin shaking as she comes closer to him, who’s already heading towards the door with his shield out front.

“You’re Captain America!” Daisy shouts as silently as she can.  
Beams of green light – snipers, she concludes – break through the fog that fills the hallway.

“And you’re Quake!” he replies in a tone she fails to read – is he angry? Disappointed? – “Wait, do you seriously keep your gauntlets in that drawer on your side of the bed?”

A Hydra agent runs towards them. Steve knocks him away with the shield, and when another comes, Daisy blasts him off into the wall.

“Yes!” she yells, but lowers her voice as she approaches him when they make a left turn towards the living room; her back against his, they walk in a perfect choreography.

“That’s unsafe!” he says, “Someone could break in and take them!”

“Bold accusation coming from the man who superglued his vibranium shield to the bottom of our bed!” Quake replies, as she switches powers for guns because the infrastructure of the walls is getting weaker by the minute as bullets fill them out, so a powerful blast could make a new gate to the living room of their neighbor, sweet Mrs. Peralta.

“We’ll talk about this later!” he says, separating from her back and heading off into the kitchen as she goes for the other hallway.

Punches and screams – muffled, though, because of the smoke from the bombs – are heard on one side, as bullets and kicks make it on the other.

They meet briefly in the hallway. Steve has dirt across his face and his knuckles are bleeding; so is the corner of Daisy’s lip and a small patch right above her eyebrow.

“We’re still good, though, right?” he asks, still not being able to wrap his head around the fact that he didn’t put the pieces together earlier.  
As if they’d physically fight in think tank!  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you who I really am.”

“It takes two to tango” a smile brightens up her face, and again comes that rush in his heart that only she can cause.

He nods, smilingly.

“What’s your assessment of the situation, agent Johnson?” he asks.

“We kick their asses” she replies, reloading her gun, “and then we clean up and go for a meal. This discovery is to be discussed over some dessert, Captain.”

“Agreed”, he says, fastening the belts of his shield with a smile.

He watches her back and she watches his as they go towards the next group of Hydra’s agents.

These two were forces of nature on their own – one the Sentinel of Liberty, a memento of justice and morality, and another being the woman generations to come will look up to because she not only survived every hardship that came her way; she thrived.

Daisy smiled one more time as she loaded her gun after the two of them had retreated behind the overturned mahogany table, gazing at Steve’s eyes as if they were the brightest stars in the universe; in a way, they were – in her universe.


End file.
